Mad easter bunny
by kashiri chan
Summary: Sasuke,Sakura e Naruto tem uma pequena missão a ser cumprida no feriado de pàscoa...mas parece que O Uchiha não està muito interessado jà que vai ter que passar por situações BEM desagradaveis.    FIC ESCRITA PARA O CONCURSO DE PASCOA!


**Mad easter bunny **

Sakura: Andem logo seus lerdos! - Uma garota de cabelos rosados, de mais ou menos 18 anos, gritava nervosa para os dois garotos que a seguiam correndo e levando duas ENORMES malas, no meio de um aeroporto lotado em Tóquio.

É, também achei bizarro. Qualquer ser que visse aquilo acharia. E acreditem, eram MUITAS pessoas vendo.

Naruto: Vai com calma... Sakura... -chan. - Um garoto loiro de uns 19 anos e olhos azuis dizia em pausas grandes entre as palavras pra poder respirar. Logo que recuperou o fôlego continuou. –Nem eu nem o Teme somos robôs pra carregar peso por aí e não ficar cansados! - Naruto disse sentando-se sobre a mala florida que estava carregando há pouco. Um garoto moreno de cabelos e olhos cor de ônix foi ao seu encontro e imitou o gesto com a mala azul marinho que ele carregava. O moreno encarou Sakura e disse:

Sasuke: O dobe do Naruto tem razão pela primeira vez na vida Sakura! Nós precisamos descansar antes que os nossos pulmões entrem em combustão e saiam pelas nossas bocas! - (**N/a: **caara que drama!)

Sakura: Ah não! Até tu Sasuke? Mas não podemos parar! Se não corrermos vamos perder o avião! E as criancinhas contam conosco!

Naruto: Criancinhas? - O loiro exclamou indignado e sem fôlego, enquanto dava uma tossida.

Sasuke: Ah, fala sério! Não sei se você sabe Sakura, mas o centro de reabilitação pra fumantes e drogados não é exatamente constituída _apenas_ por criancinhas. - Sasuke a encarou, com um olhar cético, enquanto ela retribuía o olhar, indignada.

Sakura: NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ TEM PRECONCEITO SASUKE! Essas pessoas podem ter errado no passado, mas elas merecem uma páscoa feliz! - Sakura falava com os olhos verde-esmeralda brilhando de empolgação. -Páscoa é uma época doce, onde as famílias se reúnem pra ficar unidas e celebrar passagens bíblicas! - (**N/a: **Na minha fic existia páscoa no Japão ok? E quanto às passagens bíblicas TAMBÉM existia cristianismo no Japão!) -É uma linda época pra renascer! Fortalecer o espírito! E... - Ela se seguiu falando mais coisas do gênero.

Sasuke: Porque ela tinha que começar a falar?

Naruto: Ah, relaxa e aproveita pra descansar uns minutinhos. - O loiro disse agora sentando no chão e encostando a cabeça na mala.

Sasuke: Só me lembra de _como _eu vim parar nessa jossa.

Naruto: Eu precisava de nota, você precisava de pontos extra-curriculares depois do _adorável _incidente da cueca. - Ele disse e Sasuke se lembrou da cômica aposta que havia feito com seu amigo Shikamaru, de quem conseguiria tirar o sempre impassível e sem emoções, Irinato Sai, do seu mundinho de sorrisos falsos. O jeito do Uchiha foi com certeza o vencedor, já que ele apelou pra velha tática de pintar as cuecas de tinta cor-de-rosa. Resultado: Sai deu pulinhos de alegria (**N/a: **AHÁ! Eu sempre soube que ele era bicha! \o/), porém a mãe dele não ficou tão feliz. A Senhora Irinato ficou furiosa pelo Uchiha ter feito o seu 'bebê' sair do armário. Então pra não ser expulso foi designado a trabalhos 'voluntários' pra recuperar os pontos perdidos por causa do escândalo das cuecas.

Logo, Sasuke parou o flashback e voltou para a voz estridente do amigo ao seu lado. -Graças à kami que a Sakura estava disponível! Imagina ter que fazer essa coisa do lado da Karin?

Sasuke: Credo Naruto, nem fala nada que vai saber o que aquela psicótica ruiva aprontou por aqui... Ela pode estar nos espionando...

Naruto: É... Mas a gente tem a Sakura pra nos proteger. - O Uzumaki diz com um sorriso amarelo. -E além de tudo ela ama você então é proteção extra!

Sasuke: A Sakura? Ah, fala sério.

Naruto: Mas é...

Sakura: O QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO CONVERSANDO AÍ! EU AQUI SENDO PROFUNDA E FILOSÓFICA E VOCÊS ESTRAGANDO O MEU MOMENTO? - Ela interrompeu a fala do loiro pra dar um pedala na cabeça do mesmo.

Sasuke: Sakura, sem querer te deixar em pânico nem nada, mas... Essa não É a chamada do nosso vôo? - Sasuke perguntou, com um pouco de medo do que viria em seguida.

Voz metálica de chamadas: Favor os passageiros do vôo 9527 com destino à Konoha se dirijam imediatamente ao portão 7. Por favor, ultima chamada para o vôo 9527.

Um resumo dos fatos a seguir:

-Pânico.

-Um ser cor de rosa arrastando dois outros seres que nem tiveram tempo de processar a informação.

-Uma porcaria de balde de água com sabão que alguma faxineira deixou descuidadamente no chão.

-E uma cena MUITO vergonhosa mesmo.

Não entenderam nada né? Bom basicamente, a Sakura entrou em pânico com a chamada do vôo, e catou o Naruto e o Sasuke, depois saiu correndo com medo deles se atrasarem.

Mas, algo que ela não previu é que alguma moça da limpeza descuidada ia deixar um balde com água e sabão jogado no meio do aeroporto lotado.

E, é claro, a nossa querida Sakura Haruno não viu o balde e tropeçou nele.

Como ela estava segurando/arrastando o Naruto e o Sasuke, todos acabaram caindo, e escorregando.

Naruto: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

BONC! (maus pela onomatopéia tosca. Mas ela significa que o Naruto bateu a cabeça na parede.)

Sasuke e Sakura: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Os dois gritaram e escorregaram até a parede mais próxima, deixando Sakura com as costas imprensadas e Sasuke por cima dela.

Logo, várias pessoas paravam pra observar o momento bizarro.

Ambos estavam muito vermelhos. Tanto que eles quase ultrapassaram o famoso vermelho-vivo-neon, que só foi usado pela Hinata quando ela acidentalmente viu o Naruto com a cueca de raposinha dele.

Sakura não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Ela estava simplesmente numa posição MUITO comprometedora com o garoto por quem ela era apaixonada desde os 6 anos!

'_Kami-sama, o que e fiz de errado? Agora o Sasuke-kun me odeia!_' - Ela pensou.

'_Que droga!Porque isso tinha que acontecer? E justo com a_ Sakura! _Kuso, esse é o carma porque eu comi o big cookie do Itachi na semana passada, só pode ser... Mas... Porque eu não to me mexendo? DROGA CORPO SE MEXE! Você não pode imprensar a Sakura pra sempre, ainda mais na frente do aeroporto todo!_'

Sakura: Hã... Sasuke-kun? - Ela perguntou com a voz baixa e constrangida, tirando Sasuke de seus devaneios. -Você é pesado, e... Está me machucando. - Ela disse ainda mais sem graça.

Sasuke: Ah, ta... Desculpe Sakura. - Ele disse levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la. Sakura pegou e se levantou.

Sakura: Não a culpa foi minha e...

Naruto: Vocês vão ficar de papinho até quando? Temos um avião pra pegar! - O loiro gritou na frente e já com as malas e recuperado do tombo.

Ambos riram em uníssono e foram atrás do amigo.

E foram pegar o avião.

**5 horas de vôo depois...**

Naruto: WEEEEEEE! CHEGAMOS!

Sasuke: Olha dessa vez você pode gritar a vontade porque foi mesmo cansativo.

Sakura: Claro. Depois de ouvir um sermão de 1 hora das aeromoças que ficaram furiosas com o Naruto por ele ter quebrado a TV do avião qualquer um ficaria cansado!

Sasuke: É, tem essa parte... Mas deixe-o ser feliz por enquanto. Em menos de 2 horas ele vai ter que passar uma baita vergonha em publico. Ele merece irritar esses velhos gagás com os gritos mega-altos dele.

Sakura: Tem razão... Mas onde será que está a moça que ia nos recepcionar? O nome dela é... - Ela pega um papelzinho dentro da mochila. -Shizune.

Sasuke: Certo, e agora como vamos encontrá-la? - Pergunta, olhando em volta.

Naruto: Deve ser uma mulher que esta procurando pela gente. - Naruto disse, dessa vez sem gritar.

Sakura: Fala uma coisa que a gente não saiba Naruto! - A Haruno o olhou irritada.

Sasuke: Acho que ele quis dizer uma mulher olhando pros lados, procurando pela gente. Tipo aquela morena que ta vindo pra cá.

Shizune: Olá pra vocês! Vocês são os estudantes que vem fazer a peça de teatro no centro de reabilitação, né? - A morena falou sorrindo. -Estava esperando por vocês.

Sakura: Sim, somos nós. Você vai nos levar direto para lá Shizune-san?

Shizune: Sim, pois os aposentos de vocês ficam lá perto do CRFD. - (**N/a: **Essa foi a sigla para: Centro de Reabilitação de Fumantes e Drogados.)

Naruto: Moçaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eu to com fome! Onde tem ramén pra comer por aqui? - Ele fala já pulando em cima da pobre Shizune.

Sakura: Naruto! - Ela dá um pedala na cabeça do companheiro. -Tenha modos seu baka!

Sasuke: É, não vai passar vergonha. - Sasuke disse indiferente às trapalhadas do companheiro, mas olhava Sakura de esguelha, lembrando-se do momento vergonhoso no aeroporto de Tóquio. O moreno corou com a lembrança, mas Sakura estava tão entretida conversando com Shizune sobre o trabalho voluntario que nem percebeu tal fato.

Sakura: Você trabalha há muito tempo no centro de reabilitação? - Sakura perguntou, curiosa.

Shizune: Ah sim! Desde pequena. É que a minha madrinha, Tsunade, é a dona de lá, e como eu moro com ela desde os 14 anos, faz bastante tempo que eu trabalho por lá. - Shizune comentou com um sorriso. -São pessoas que parecem estranhas no começo, mas que depois de um tempo você percebe que são adoráveis!

Naruto: Lá não tem nenhum psicopata, né? - O loiro pergunta temeroso.

Sasuke e Sakura: Naruto! - Os dois exclamam em uníssono.

Naruto: Eu tenho o direito de saber oras!

Shizune: Claro que sim Naruto-kun, mas lá tem muitas pessoas que já sofreram muito na vida, e por isso afundaram em coisas como o cigarro e drogas. Mas foram pro centro, pois queriam mudar de vida, como algumas criancinhas, como você já havia mencionado. - Ela gesticulou para Sakura. -Mas tem outras... Que não estão lá exatamente porque querem. E _esses_ sim têm cara de... Hamm... Pessoas não muito honestas. - Shizune tentou dizer de maneira delicada que tinham uns tios na instituição com cara de marginais.

Eles iam andando pela cidade e Sasuke não pode deixar de notar que aquele não era um bairro muito afortunado.

Sasuke: Hum... Shizune-san, o centro de instituição fica por aqui? - Perguntou o Uchiha percebendo que o bairro era MESMO bem pobre. O lugar era imundo! Tinha mais sujeira do que o Naruto depois da aposta de ficar 1 mês sem tomar banho (**N/a: **Caara, o Naruto um mês inteiro sem banho deve ser trash! X_X)

Shizune: Bom, no começo o centro ficava por aqui pra poder ser mais acessível às pessoas que mais precisavam, e que ficavam na periferia... Mas com o tempo, nós acabamos meio que... Perdendo tudo por causa de um desses grandes empresários de cigarros que conseguem num estalar de dedos valorizar ou desvalorizar uma terra. - Ela suspirou pesadamente. -Um conhecido da Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru, parece que tinha _contas _a acertar com ela, e se ela não fechasse o CRFD ele desvalorizaria a terra e nos levaria a falência. - Ela contava a historia enquanto Sakura e Sasuke ouviam atentamente, ficando muito comovidos. O Naruto no caso tava olhando pro céu e boiando no assunto mais do que borracha na água.

Mas apesar de ser tapado ele percebeu uma coisa importante (ou mais ou menos).

Naruto: Aqui tem muitas tempestades?

Shizune: Sim, porque...? Ah! Você percebeu não é?

Sakura: Percebeu o que?

Naruto: QUE AQUI NÃO TEM PÀRA-RAIO! WAAAAAAAAAAAA! A GENTE TA CORRENDO RISCO DE MORTEEEE! - O Uzumaki se desespera e sai correndo, batendo a cabeça numa placa enorme.

BONC! (**N/a: **Olha eu e as minhas onomatopéias de novoooo n-n)

Sakura: Naruto, seu baka! Não sai correndo desse jeito!

Sasuke: É! Se você quer bancar o bobo não precisa de tanto esforço! - Sasuke fala ironicamente e leva um tapa no braço, desferido por uma pequena mão, com uma dona de cabelos rosados.

Sakura: Chega você também né, Sasuke!

Naruto: As estrelinhas estão rodaando... - Naruto disse meio grogue pela pancada na cabeça.

Shizune riu da cena.

Shizune: Sem duvida vocês serão ótimos pra alegrar o dia dessas pessoas! - Ela falou rindo outra vez.

Sakura deu um sorriso amarelo.

Sakura: É, né? Mas antes da cena do nosso querido amigo baka... Você estava dizendo que o tal de Orochimaru disse que levaria vocês a falência. Como vocês conseguiram evitar isso?

Shizune: Digamos que com muito custo nós conseguimos sobreviver. E também por que como havia mais pessoas produzindo cigarros, tinham mais sendo mandadas pro centro então... - Ela deixou o silencio completar a sua lógica. -Mas de qualquer jeito as nossas condições são muito ruins. O lugar não é limpo a quase seis meses, e as crianças já não tem o que fazer além do tratamento. Ficam a deriva naquela imundice, e muitas vezes acabam ficando doentes.

Sakura: Quem triste... - Ela falou com pena das pessoas de lá.

Enquanto isso Sasuke ia puxando Naruto pelos braços que tinha desmaiado, **e**levando as malas que eles haviam trazido.

Sasuke: Sa... kura... me... ajuda... to... sem... fôlego... - O moreno arquejou pelo cansaço.

Sakura: Ah! Gomen Sasuke-kun. É que eu estava tão entretida na conversa com a Shizune-san que eu nem me toquei que você tava aí precisando de ajuda. - Ela disse enquanto corria ao lado dele e pegava as malas.

Sasuke: Obrigado. - Ele respondeu aliviado, por não ter mais tanto peso nas costas.

Shizune: Não se preocupem. O centro é logo ali! - Ela falou apontando um grande prédio com uma espécie de cor bege meio desbotada com uma grande placa: 'Centro de Reabilitação'.

Não era mesmo longe. Deviam ser uns dois quarteirões de distância.

Sakura: É mesmo. Já estamos chegando.

Sasuke: Não que eu esteja muito animado com isso. - Ele falou, carrancudo, lembrando o que o aguardava.

Sakura: Não seja tão ranzinza Sasuke-kun. Olha! Ali tem uma garotinha! E ela ta vindo pra cá.

Tinha mesmo uma garota, não era muito nova, mas tinha jeito de ser. E ela era muito fofa se olhassem de perto. Devia ter uns 12 anos, tinha cabelos loiros e pequenos olhinhos castanhos, iguais a avelãs. Ela correu até Shizune.

?: Shizune-chan, os meninos estão rabiscando os azulejos do pátio de novo! - Ela falou com os olhinhos chorosos. - E escrevendo coisas malvadas de mim... - Ela disse enquanto uma lágrima descia pelo rostinho coberto de poeira.

Sakura: Não se preocupe lindinha. - E dizendo isso pegou uma toalhinha que guardava na bolsa de mão, enxugou a lágrima e limpou parte do rostinho de porcelana da pequena. -Nós vamos te ajudar. - E falando isso deu um sorriso encorajador para a garotinha.

Shizune: Sim, acalme-se Patty. Nós vamos lá agora mesmo resolver isso. - Ela disse gentilmente, mas depois se virou para Sasuke e disse. -Ah, Sasuke-san, pode deixar o Naruto-san no banco. Depois a gente volta pra pegá-lo. Agora se vocês não se importam... Eu tenho que ajudar a Patty-chan.

Sasuke e Sakura: Eu vou com você. - Os dois falaram juntos novamente, mas dessa vez coraram por isso. Cada um desviou o olhar e acompanhou Shizune até o pátio, com vergonha do novo acontecimento.

'_Kuso! Porque isso está acontecendo de novo? Já falamos juntos antes e não tinha causado a mesma reação! Porque com a Sakura tudo tem que ser diferente?_' Nem precisa dizer que falou, né?

Quando chegaram, viram dois meninos de mais ou menos 12 anos com pedaços de carvão na mão escrevendo nos azulejos, que um dia haviam sido brancos, coisas como:

'A maconheira da Patty não vale nada.'

'Se mata logo sua babaca.'

'Porque você é tão estúpida hein, Patty drogada?'

Shizune: Konohamaru! Keita! - A morena doce e gentil de minutos atrás, aderiu uma voz dura e assustadora. –Isso são coisas que se escrevam da Patty-chan? E ainda mais por estarem no mesmo lugar que ela?

Konohamaru: Mas ela mexeu com a gente!

Keita: Hai! Ela jogou um vasinho de plantas na gente!

Patty: Ele caiu da minha mão! Não foi culpa minha se os cacos cortaram vocês. - Ela disse com a voz ainda chorosa.

Shizune: Não importa qual foi a circunstância. Apaguem já o que escreveram.

Konohamaru e Keita: Hai Shizune-sama. - Os dois garotos falaram mirando a garotinha loira com raiva.

Sakura se aproximou de Patty e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

Sakura: Não se preocupe. Eu sou nova por aqui, mas já prometo pra você Patty, não vou deixar nunca que esses garotos, ou qualquer outros a façam chorar enquanto eu estiver aqui. - Sakura disse lembrando-se das palavras que Sasuke disse a ela, quando estava em uma situação semelhante.

Sasuke percebeu isso. Mas não falou nada.

Naruto: PORQUE VOCÊS ME DEIXARAM SOZINHO LÁ NAQUELE BANCO HEIN? - O loiro já chegou armando o barraco.

Sasuke: Você achou mesmo que eu ia carregar um dobe como você até uma cama macia e confor... - Sasuke perdeu a fala ao ver atrás do amigo uma mulher loira com peitos, tipo, MUITO grandes.

Naruto: Que foi teme? Perdeu a língua? E o que você ta encarando atrás de... - Ele se virou. -Mim... (O,O)

Sasuke: O.O

Sakura: -.-'

Shizune: ^-^

Tsunade: O que è que vocês tão encarando hein seus pirralhos?

Naruto: Pu*a que par*u que peitos gigantes! - Ele gritou e quatro das cinco pessoas presentes (incluindo a besta loira chamada Naruto), tiveram vontade de espancar o Uzumaki.

Tsunade: Olha o respeito seu pivete!Eu tenho idade pra ser sua mãe! - Ela o fulminou com o olhar.

Naruto: Cuméquié?

Sakura: Como assim?

Sasuke: Quantos anos você tem?

Tsunade: QUE FALTA DE EDUCAÇÃO É ESSA! PERGUNTAR A IDADE DE UMA MULHER? SEU ENXERIDO! - A loira grita a plenos pulmões.

Shizune sussurra baixinho pra eles.

Shizune: Ela tem 50.

Naruto: 50? Como você é velha!

Dessa vez o Naruto apanhou.

**POW**!

E depois dessa ultima esperteza ele quase abre uma fratura no cérebro mongol.

Shizune: Hã... Tsunade-sama, não é melhor nós começarmos os preparativos da peça? Porque... São eles quem vão as apresentar. - Tradução: Por favor Tsunade-sama, não os mate. Eles ainda tem que fazer as pessoas daqui terem uma síncope de risos com a peça maluca que eles vão apresentar.

Tsunade: Hmmm, certo. Mas deixa o loirinho longe de mim.

Shizune: Hai.

Sakura: Bom... Nós trouxemos algumas coisas, tipo fantasias... Onde eu posso deixá-las?

Tsunade: Venha comigo querida. - A mulher assustadora de 15 segundos atrás havia se transformado numa gentil e amável anfitriã.

Sasuke ficou incomodado do jeito que Tsunade havia simpatizado rápido com Sakura. Isso não podia significar coisa boa...

Tsunade: Que cabelos raros os seus não é? - Ela falou distraidamente enquanto conduzia Sakura até o 'anfiteatro' improvisado do local.

Sakura: Você sabe que são naturais? E não surtou com isso? - Ela perguntou deu de ombros.

Tsunade: Eu sou médica. Já vi de varias coisas, inclusive cabelos pintados. E sei diferenciar muito bem um natural de um falsificado mal feito. Como o de uma ruiva chata que nós temos que atender toda bendita semana. Graças a kami que ela não é paciente fixa, ou teria que morar aqui.

Sakura riu.

Sakura: É. Essa garota deve ser terrível. É aqui que eu deixo as fantasias Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Exatamente. Aí está bom. - Sakura colocou a mala florida dentro de um armário meio enferrujado. - Vocês podem tomar banho e se arrumar. Afinal, ainda são 2:00 da tarde. A peça esta marcada para as 3:00. Fiquem a vontade, apesar das acomodações não serem lá essas coisas.

**No pátio...**

Naruto: Hey teme! Vamos ver quem fica mais tempo sem piscar?

Sasuke: Cala a boca Naruto. To tentando pensar. O que você acha que aquela loira peituda queria com a Sakura?

Naruto: Ajudá-la a guardar as fantasias? - Perguntou ingenuamente.

Sasuke: Não me refiro a isso. Você Não acha que a Tsunade estava muito boazinha com a Sakura?

Naruto: Claro que estava, ela foi a única de nós três que tecnicamente não a ofendeu. -Naruto disse uma coisa que fazia todo o sentido, deixando Sasuke pasmo.

Mas apesar de tudo ele sentia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Como se em muito pouco tempo ele nunca mais pudesse ver a Sakura outra vez. Não... Ele devia estar nervoso. A apresentação era em menos de uma hora, já era de se esperar que ele estivesse com o estomago embrulhado.

Sakura: Volteeeeeei! - Ela disse sorridente. -A Tsunade-sama disse que nós podíamos descansar. Ainda temos algum tempo até a peça. - Sakura disse pegando a mochila que ela havia deixado no chão. Mas algumas outras crianças passaram correndo e a fizeram derrubar a mochila, derrubando todo o conteúdo.

Sabonete, desodorante, toalha, pijama, e... Absorvente. Foi a queda desse ultimo item que a deixou a beira de um colapso. Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam um pouco constrangidos. Sakura apenas pegou tudo o mais rápido que pôde e saiu correndo.

Sasuke: Sakura! Espera, volta!

Naruto: Você entendeu alguma coisa?

Sasuke: A Sakura deve ter ficado com vergonha da gente por ter deixado cair aquelas coisas de mulher de dentro da bolsa dela.

Naruto: Aaaa... Não entendi... Que coisas de mulher? - Naruto perguntou inocente. (**N/a: **Inocente, sei. /sarcasmo ON/)

Sasuke: Eu não vou te explicar. Mas agora a Sakura não deve querer a nossa companhia.

Naruto: Oke... Então eu vou procurar a Shizune-san pra perguntar onde eu posso comer alguma coisa por aqui.

'_É, esse dobe nunca vai mudar... ù.ù'_ Sasuke pensou. '_Ao menos agora eu tenho algum tempo pra descansar. Talvez no final das contas, fazer essa peça não seja tão mal assim..._'

**No auditório,**** 15 minutos antes da peça...**

Sasuke: ESQUECE! Eu nunca que vou vestir essa merda de fantasia que parece que saiu do desenho do Perna-longa, misturado com circo itinerante!

Sakura: Mas Sasuke-kun, você _precisa. _Tem dezenas de pessoas contando com você!

Naruto: Vai teme! Olha o meu estado também! Eu virei um _GNOMO! - _O loiro grita apontando para a própria fantasia. Uma calça azul berrante, com um paletó verde com grandes botões vermelhos, adicionados com uma longa barba branca falsa e uma peruca branca também. Sem falar no chapéu mega grande, pontudo e azul que ele estava usando.

Sasuke: A sua fantasia está até na moda, se é pra comparar com o que eu tenho que usar! - Ele disse indignado e sem camisa, apenas com a cabeça de fora do provador.

Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha, você VAI vestir a fantasia de coelho e VAI fazer essa peça infantil direito! - A rosada falou com fogo queimando nos olhos, e isso Sasuke sabia que significava perigo.

Ele não discutiu mais e pegou a fantasia.

Afinal, em alguns anos as pessoas iriam esquecer essa lástima de acontecimento, certo?

Certo?

Que lindo, vergonha pública e ainda iria ficar na memória das pessoas.

Sasuke saiu do provador, Shizune e Tsunade já estavam com eles nos armários/provadores que ficavam atrás do mini anfiteatro. Realmente, Sasuke tinha motivos de sobra pra reclamar da fantasia.

Um macacão cinza escuro com a barriga rosada, que era largo demais para o moreno era o corpo do coelho. O rosto de coelhinho era uma maquiagem constituída por bigodes longos e pretos, mais um nariz BEM vermelho. Sem falar nas enormes orelhas que eram presas à cabeça do moreno por uma tiarinha. Nota: o Sasuke estava com enormes sapatos vermelhos de palhaço nos pés.

Naruto: ! AH! EU NÃO AGUENTO! HSUAHUAUASUH! UM TEME VESTIDO DE COELHO-PALHAÇO! ASHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU! IMPAGÁVEL!

Sasuke: Fala o senhor chapéu de pirâmide.

Sakura: Olha Sasuke-kun, não que eu não admire o que você está fazendo e tudo mais, mas pra zoar o Naruto a sua moral caiu pra menos 15 depois da fantasia de coelho.

Naruto: Valeu Sakura-chan. ^-^

Sasuke: Hunf. - Ele resmungou ao ouvir o comentário. -Eu preciso mesmo fazer isso? - Ele perguntou, sem nenhuma esperança.

Sakura, Naruto, Shizune e Tsunade: Hai.

Tsunade: Agora vamos! É hora do show! - A loira disse com os olhinhos cor de caramelo brilhando e foi até no meio do palco. - Olá a todos. Sei que muitos de vocês estão animados com essa apresentação, já que há anos não comemoramos a páscoa adequadamente. Mas então agora, vamos à peça, que se chama 'The happy easter bunny'. - E dizendo isso ela saiu do palco, deixando apenas as cortinas vermelhas desbotadas que as abriram lentamente, revelando um cenário um tanto estranho do que parecia ser um bosque de jujubas, com um monte de caixas de papelão formando uma espécie de casa.

Na hora em que Sasuke apareceu, as pessoas da platéia quase choraram de tanto rir. Ainda mais porque ele saiu de dentro da casa-caixa.

Sasuke/Sr coelhinho: Olá a todos! Está um lindo dia doce, como é que vão vocês? - Ele perguntou forçando a voz o máximo, pra não transparecer o seu desejo de sair correndo dali.

Logo Naruto entrou em cena.

Naruto/Gnomo Puck: Olá senhor coelhinho! Vim ajudar você a fazer a encomenda de ovos coloridos desse ano! - Naruto disse, com a voz tão falsa quanto a de Sasuke, e tentando ao máximo ignorar os adultos pigarreando e rindo alto dos dois.

Sasuke foi até a casinha e pegou uma cesta cheia de ovos de galinha pintados.

Sasuke: Hey Gnomo Puck! Porque não me ajuda a levar esses ovinhos, que eu mesmo botei, pelo muundo e distribuir doçura e fraternidade entre as pessoas através do chocolate? - Sasuke disse, a cada fala mais querendo sair correndo daquele inferno.

'_Mas que inferno! COMO diabos a Sakura conseguiu me convencer disso? Ah ela tem sorte que eu a ame tanto e... Espera, eu __amo__ a Sakura? Bom devo amar pra fazer essa palhaçada toda só por causa dela._'

Naruto/Gnomo: Claro que sim! Porque amiguinhos ajudam amiguinhos. - O loiro disse dando o sorriso mais falso da sua vida.

Mas de repente Sasuke sentiu algo atingir em cheio a sua cabeça. Um sapato.

Homem da platéia 1: Hey coelhinho feliz! Porque não vai até o programa do Barney de onde você saiu!

Homem da platéia 2: Se é pra mostrar que é boiola então não obriga a gente a assistir essa palhaçada!

Konohamaru: Saiam daí seus idiotas!

Essa havia sido a gota d'água. Sasuke e Naruto agora tinham o mesmo brilho assassino no olhar.

Naruto: Ta pensando o mesmo que eu?

Sasuke apenas sorriu.

Os dois logo pularam do palco e começaram a perseguir os caras sem educação que haviam jogado o sapato neles.

Naruto: Quem é boiola, hein, seu otário! - Ele falou pegando o cara pela camisa. Sasuke perseguia o outro cara e Konohamaru também. As outras pessoas só davam risada da cena.

Homem da platéia 2: SOCORRO! UM COELHO PSICÓTICO! ACUDAM!

De traz das cortinas Sakura, Shizune e Tsunade assistiam ao barraco como velhinhas assistem uma novela.

Shizune: Você não vai fazer nada Tsunade-sama? - Perguntou aflita pelo desabamento da peça.

Tsunade: Nem morta! O publico está adorando! Suahsuahsuahushau. - A loira ria junto com Sakura.

Depois que Sasuke e Naruto deixaram os dois caras inconscientes, Sakura foi até Sasuke preocupada com o ocorrido.

Sakura: Eles te machucaram? - Perguntou aflita.

Sasuke: Não... mas você não está furiosa por eu ter arruinado a peça? - Ele perguntou confuso pela reação da rosada.

Sakura: Claro que não! E até que a sua versão de coelhinho da páscoa feliz ficou bem melhor que o script original. Todo mundo parece que gostou... Menos aqueles caras ali. - Ela apontou para os caras inconscientes, escorados na parede.

Sasuke: Eu acho que não é mais coelhinho da páscoa feliz, agora é coelhinho e gnomo da páscoa doidos.

Sakura soltou uma risada gostosa.

Sakura: Sabe... Eu ainda não entendi como você se deixou convencer por mim. Claro, eu to feliz que tudo tenha dado certo, mas o Sasuke que eu conheço nunca teria aceitado isso, nem que estivessem com o futuro do mundo em jogo! Aí fiquei com essa dúvida martelando na minha cabeça hoje à tarde.

Sasuke: Depois que você saiu correndo por ter deixado a bolsa cair?

Sakura (corada): É...

Sasuke: Bom,acho que a única explicação pra sua terrível duvida... - Ele disse (ainda de fantasia de coelho) se aproximando dela. -É que eu amo você Haruno Sakura. - O moreno soltou de uma vez a bomba, apenas esperando pelo tapa na cara que receberia.

Mas ao invés disso, ele sentiu algo diferente do que dedos em choque com o seu rosto. Não, não havia sido isso. Sasuke sentiu lábios quentes e com gosto de cereja. Após o choque inicial, ele a beijou de volta com paixão e calor (**N/a: **Gomen, não sou boa descrevendo beijos), sentindo-se no céu, após o contato tão esperado por ambos.

Tsunade, ainda atrás das cortinas, assistindo a cena, e aproveitando que todos ainda estavam no anfiteatro, puxou uma cordinha, deixando com que uma série de enormes caixas posicionadas no teto por cima das cadeiras do auditório deixassem cair uma chuva de chocolates e chicletes.

Tsunade foi até o mais novo casal que se separava do beijo quente por causa da chuva de doces.

Tsunade: Então acho que já sei sua resposta não é Sakura?

Sakura: Hai. Espero que entenda Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke: Do que vocês estão falando?

Sakura: A Tsunade-sama me ofereceu uma espécie de estágio aqui. Algo mais ou menos igual ao que a Shizune-san faz.

Sasuke: Pra morar aqui? - Ele perguntou indignado.

Tsunade: Não se preocupe. A Sakura já me deu a resposta, e eu compreendo perfeitamente o caso. Mas peço que cuide bem dela Sasuke. A Sakura não merece cafajestes.

Sasuke: Pode deixar Tsunade-sama. - Sasuke disse abraçando Sakura pela cintura e dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

Naruto: E AÍ TEME! TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN! O que acharam da nova peça? 'The mad easter bunny' - Naruto fez gestos exagerados com as mãos ao falar o título.

Sakura: É, você e o Sasuke-kun pensaram mesmo na mesma coisa. - Ela disse rindo.

Shizune: Foi realmente uma páscoa memorável. Obrigada por virem.

Sakura: Claro. Pode deixar que nós voltamos no ano que vem pra repetir. - A rosada disse sorrindo de novo.

Sasuke e Naruto arregalaram os olhos.

Sasuke e Naruto: ANO QUE VEM? *desmaiam* .

**Fiiiiim!**** \o/ **

* * *

><p><strong>Transmissão:<strong>

Kashiri:Boom,vou ser mais breve na tranmissão de hoje,sò dizendo que me diverti demais escrevendo essa fic,e que espero que estaja tudo nos conformes pro concurso...to meio nervosa porque è o meu primeiro concurso,mas espero que vocês comentem.(OBS:O Sasuke e a Sakura estão meio ocupadinhos por causa de um pequeno incidente com ovos de pascoa e os gêmeos,sabem como è...*)

Beijos a todoos que leram,mas especialmente a minha beta maravilhosa Uchiha Midorii chan!

Bye!

**N/B: **Oiii! Aqui é a Beta só pra dizer um oi, mesmo. Não preciso dizer muita coisa depois de terem lido a fic, está maluca, doidona, mas eu dei boas risadas lendo! Espero que dêem risadas também, afinal é o que esperamos! Espero do fundo do coração que não tenha ficado nenhum erro. Então... Feliz Páscoa pra todo mundo!


End file.
